


And You Will Surely Be The Death of Me (But How Could I Have Known)

by AgentOklahoma



Category: Wyrd Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/pseuds/AgentOklahoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was sleeping in the garden when I saw you first<br/>he'd put me deep, deep under so that he could work<br/>and like the dawn you broke the dark and my whole earth shook<br/>I was sleeping in the garden when I saw you</p><p>‘Like the Dawn’ – The Oh Hellos</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Will Surely Be The Death of Me (But How Could I Have Known)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisShallNeverBeMentioned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisShallNeverBeMentioned/gifts).



_I was sleeping in the garden when I saw you first_ __  
he'd put me deep, deep under so that he could work  
and like the dawn you broke the dark and my whole earth shook  
I was sleeping in the garden when I saw you

_‘Like the Dawn’ – The Oh Hellos_

**_ WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF- WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF- WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF- _ **

Wyrd felt a tingle in the back of his neck, strange since he didn’t really have a neck at the moment. Instead, he was spread out amongst a few dozen fireflies, all resting on the leaves or grass of a small suburban backyard, the mild glow illuminating the plants around him. A quick look around revealed nothing in the garden that could be paying him any mind and he was rather tempted to go back to sleep, but the tingling was bordering on unbearable.

He shifted a few of the insects around, fluttering their little wings as they drifted through the backyard, looking for something out of the ordinary. As one passed by the window of the house the garden belonged to, a face briefly lit up with the yellow bioluminescent glow, tawny eyes following after the little creature as a smile made its way onto the person’s face.

A boy, couldn’t have been older than twelve, was sitting in front of the window, his legs crossed and hands pressed lightly against the glass as he watched the few fireflies that were moving about. Wyrd would have smiled, had he lips or teeth to smile with, and he got the rest of his form moving, the swarm of fireflies floating towards the window and blinking their lights. The look of delight on the boy’s face warmed Wyrd in a way he hadn’t felt in a while. There were a few minutes of uninterrupted peace, the boy watching the fireflies as they made shapes for him and danced in the moonlit garden, before a voice called from further inside the house and the boy turned to reply.

The boy, with his tawny eyes, cast one morel look back at Wyrd, who sent his fireflies away to rest back in the leaves and grass so the boy would have no more excuses to stay up, what seemed like, long after his bed time. But even the vanishing fireflies and the looming disappointment that was having to go to bed when you couldn’t sleep didn’t dim the boy’s smile any. He waved his hand minutely, mouthing ‘bye’ to the little fireflies that, had they been normal insects, couldn’t have understood him. But he did it anyway.

Children were like that. Believing in the strange and impossible without a single doubt. Wyrd hoped that he could keep that alive in the boy. He hoped that life, with its infinite possibilities, obstacles and hardships, wouldn’t take that away from him.

But really, even if it did, they still had that little moment of joy and magic in the garden when they should have been sleeping and not even time itself could take that away.


End file.
